The Dark Prince
by DJMirnum
Summary: Something evil has possessed Dexter. Can Raven and Daring save him in time or will the darkness over take him?
1. Chapter 1

Raven Queen didn't like being evil; she didn't want to be like her mother. But everyone else expected it from her, even sweet as sugar Apple wanted her to be evil. Even if it was more for Apple's benefit. Raven did her best to try to show everyone she was a good person. However, she already had one person convinced; his name was Dexter Charming. The young Prince Charming in training had been smitten by her from day one of school. But without any of the confidence of his brother Daring, he could never approach Raven to ask her out. But he did his best to help show people who she really was. One day, Dexter saw Raven at her locker. She looked a bit down.

"Hey Raven, why so gloomy?"

"Hi Dex. Today has just not been my day. The alarm on my phone didn't go off causing me to be late and that doesn't sit well with Madam Yaga so I got double work and the heel on my boot broke; thankfully Ashlynn had an extra pair for me. And my spell in Evil Magic backfired and trashed the classroom. Ugh, I wish this day would be over!"

Then Dexter got an idea.

"Hey, how about we get some ice cream after school. My treat."

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah; I figured you could use some cheering up," he said nervously and blushing quite hard. He hoped Raven wouldn't notice his blushing but she did and she didn't want to embarrass him further.

"Thank you Dex, I would love that."

"Great," he said with a little more enthusiasm than he would have liked. "I mean, hexcellent. I'll meet you at the front gate after school."

With a skip in his step, he headed for his next class. But a dark shadow was watching them.

"So, he fancies her then. And she seems to enjoy his company. What a pair they would make; pity he's too good for her. Perhaps I should bring him down to her level."

An evil smile formed in the shadows as its plan formed into action. After school, Dexter and Raven headed for the Hansel and Gretel's Candy and Ice Cream Shop. Dexter just got a regular vanilla cone while Raven got a death by chocolate sundae.

"Thank you so much Dex. I really needed this," said Raven as she devoured her ice cream.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. You know, I hope I'm not being to froward about this but, um."

"What is it?"

"I, uh."

"Dex?"

"I, promised Daring I'd spar with him later! I'm sorry, gotta go!"

"Wait! Dex," said Raven as he dashed out the door. He ran to a nearby alley. Kicking himself for what he did.

"Why did I lose my nerve like that?! Why is it so hard to just ask her for a date?! I'm pathetic. Daring wouldn't have this much trouble."

"So you wish to ask her out then," said a voice. Dexter's instincts kicked in and readied himself to fight. He was a good fighter despite his meek appearance but he didn't like to fight if he had a choice.

"Show yourself!"  
>"Easy there Dexter. I'm not here to fight but to help," an older woman appeared before him. She was dressed similarly to Madam Yaga.<p>

"I admire you Dexter Charming. While most Prince Charming's go for the Princess, you have set your sights on a Queen. A very bold goal."

"I don't think 'bold' is a word that I would use to describe myself."

"Perhaps you are wrong. Perhaps you have it in you to be great. To be even better than you are now. Even, dare I say, better than your brother."

Dexter's eyes shot wide open. How did she know that he secretly envied Daring?

"How do you plan to help me?"

"Simple; take this potion and it will give you the boost of confidence you need to sweep your Queen off her feet. And might even show up Daring for once."

She handed Dexter the vial and then disappeared. He stared at it for a while. Part of him wanted to drink it right away and the other part was saying don't do it. Then, his thoughts turned to Raven and his desire to be better than Daring. It grew stronger the longer he stared at the vial. Then, without even thinking, he opened the bottle and drank it. The taste was bitter and salty and left a horrible aftertaste. He figured he'd rinse his mouth out twice before bed tonight. Later that night, Raven was in her dorm room with Apple, telling her what happened between her and Dexter.

"Wow, I can't believe he actually did that," said Apple brushing her hair.

"Yeah, and I wanted to know what he was going to say. Guess I'll never find out."

"Raven, you do know he likes you a lot?"

"Well, I get the feeling he does. Call me old fashioned but, I wish he would just tell me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I sort of have a crush on someone else, too," said Apple as she blushed.

"Who?"

"Humphrey."

"Humphrey?! Really?! But I thought you and Daring were..."

"Well, most everyone pairs me with Daring. Don't get me wrong, he's the perfect Prince Charming. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if it was Humphrey instead."

"Well, if you like Humphrey, why not just go after him?"

"But everyone expects me and Daring..."

"But what about your heart and your feelings. Doesn't that matter?"

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to give you love advice?"

"I think we'd better leave that to Cupid. Well, I think I'll go to bed. Night."

"Good night," said Apple as she turned the light off.

Meanwhile, Dexter was rinsing his mouth out for the seventh time. He could still taste that awful potion.

"Bro, you've been in there longer than I am when fixing my hair. I need to get in there," cried Daring from the other side of the door.

"Just give me a second ok!"

Daring was surprised to hear his brother speak to him in that kind of voice. He never heard Dexter sound that angry before. A minute later, Dexter walked out.

"Geez bro, what troll lives under your bridge?"

Dexter just glared at him and went over to his bed. As he laid there, a sense of guilt came over him.

"What is wrong with me? Why did I snap at Daring like that?"

"Hey bro? You ok," Daring asked with concern.

"Yeah. Sorry about earlier. I'm just mad at myself for being stupid about Raven and I took it out on you."

"You still haven't told her how you felt?"

"No. I don't understand. Every time I'm around her I just..."

"Lose your head?"

"Yeah. How would you know?"

"I'm kind of in the same boat," Daring started to blush.

"With who?"

"Cerise."

"Really? I thought you and Apple were a thing?"

"That's just what our story is saying. Ever since Raven decided to write her destiny. I kinda would like to do the same. But don't tell Apple; she's already got enough to worry about trying to get Raven to sign the book."

"Well, I think you owe it to Apple and Cerise to be honest with them."

"I should say the same to you about Raven."

"Yeah, if I can ever get the courage to do so."

"Hey, we're Charming's and we always get the girl we go for."

"No, that's just you," Dex said under his breath.

"Well, time to hit the hay. Good night Dex."

"Night Dare."

Later that night, Dexter began to have a strange dream. He was standing in a dark room with a purple fog surrounding him.

"What is this place?"

"This is the most inner part of your soul," said a voice that sound a little like Dexter.

"Are you me?"

"In a sense. I represent your inner most feelings. Your deepest desires. Whatever your heart wishes. I feel them and share them with you. If you let me."

"If I let you?"

"Part of me is bound by your logic and reasoning. If you release me, you can obtain what you have always longed for. Or in this case, who."

"What?"

"You desire a certain queen's heart. I can help you capture it. Let me take over and you will have everything."

Dexter wasn't sure; his offer was tempting but in the back of his mind it didn't feel quite right. His other self had sensed this and decided to dangle a carrot in front of him. A Raven materialized in front of him.

"Raven?"

"Hey Dex. I know how much you like me. And I want you to know that I feel the same way."

"R-really?"

"Yes. But I want you to prove it to me. Prove how much you like me. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"Please Dex, don't make me wait any longer."

Dexter walked over to her slowly, trying to gather up his courage. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned in to her face. His lips chastely touched hers. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, he pulled her in closer. Something had awakened and all the desire he kept hidden within him surged through his body. The Raven in front of him turned into vapor and flowed into Dexter's mouth. He didn't understand, why was it painful? It hurt so much. Everything went dark after that. Back in the real world, Dexter had been tossing and turning in his bed. When he finally stopped, an evil grin formed on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Raven and Maddie were heading toward their lockers when they heard a commotion.

"What's going on," asked Raven.

"Is it a game of Huffle Shuffle," cried Maddie.

"It's Dexter," cried a girl.

"Dexter? You mean Daring," said Raven.

"No, Dexter," the girl repeated and ran off toward the crowd of girls. Raven and Maddie were a bit curious as to why Dexter had all the girls in a tizzy.

"Tizzy! Hehehe! I like that word."

Not now Maddie! Dexter was at the center of the crowd and with a different look. Instead of a blue blazer, it was black. His hair slicked back and a silver crown adorned his head. His t-shirt had a purple rose with black thorns on it and black jeans and black sneakers. What was really surprising was that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Dexter," inquired Raven.

When he heard his name, he turned toward Raven and gave her a smile and walked over to her.

"Something's not right", Raven wondered. "That's a Daring smile not a Dexter one."

"Really? Smiles have names?! I wonder what my smile's name is?"

"Focus Maddie," Raven said.

Dexter made his way over to Raven.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Uh, hey Dex?"

"I've been waiting for you." Dexter then got closer to Raven's ear. "Can we talk; privately?"

Chills went down Raven's spine and her face flushed bright red.

"Oooooh, I can't wait listen in on this!"

Maddie! You can't listen in!

"Aww, you're no fun."

Dexter led Raven to a small corner of the courtyard. He leaned against the wall and looked at Raven with a bit of a leer. It was making Raven uncomfortable.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about," asked Raven nervously.

"Raven, relax. I just want to ask you a question. Are you free this weekend? I'd like to take you out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, unless you want to skip a few steps and go right to the end."

Dexter moved closer to Raven and backed her against the wall.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Isn't this what you wanted? It's what I've been wanting for a long time."

"Why now? What changed?"

"Let's just say, I've been holding back for too long. And I'm ready to take action."

Dexter lifted Raven's chin to see her face. Her eyes wide from her shock at Dexter's new found boldness. She looked deep into his eyes. She swore they were blue before, but they look faded from the last time she saw him. His face started to get closer to hers. She snapped back into her senses and pushed Dexter away. Dexter wasn't sure why she did that.

"I'm sorry; it's just; you're not the Dexter I know."

"Of course I'm Dexter. I just got more confidence."

"No, you've changed completely. And I don't like it."

Dexter's face began to scowl.

"Oh, I see it now."

"What?"

"You think you're too good for me? That I'm not worth your time. Well guess what; I don't need you. I can get any girl I want now. And they'll come runnin'; just like they do with Daring."

"Why? What are you saying?"

"I'm done with you Raven. Since you hurt my feelings. I'm gonna hurt yours."

Dexter pulled out a photo of him and Raven in a photo booth.

"You kept that," Raven gasped.

"Yeah, I did. And now."

The picture burst into purple flames. Raven's eyes widened in horror.

"How did you do that?"

"Hmm, I have no idea. I just thought of it and it happened. Later Raven."

Dexter walked off leaving a shocked Raven behind. She looked at the pile of ashes on the ground. They soon became wet with tears. Later that day, Dexter's new attitude wasn't winning him any new friends. The chess club kicked him out after he got too aggressive with his opponent. Coach Gingerbread Man had to bench after unnecessary roughness in gym. Later that night, Daring was knocking on Hunter's door.

"Hey, Daring. What's up," asked Hunter after answering the door.

"You mind if I crashed here tonight? Dexter is doing some strange things and it's creeping me out."

"Like what?"

"You should see for yourself."

Daring led Hunter back to his room.

"Is it really that bad," Hunter asked.

"You tell me," said Daring opening the door.

The two boys saw Dexter standing in the middle of the room surrounded by purple flames, unaware of the their presence. Daring quickly shut the door.

"Yeah, that's bad," said Hunter.

Back in the room, the flames died down. He opened his eyes to reveal them going to a dark grey. Black jagged lines had begun to recede from his face.

"I don't know how I got this power but it feels amazing. I think I'll be using it more."

The next day, Dexter seemed to be getting worse. His fan club of girls were afraid of him now; the evil aura he gave off sent everyone running. Even the teachers who were supposed to be villains were nervous. Raven was getting worried; this new Dexter was a far cry from the old Dexter she knew. She went to Daring to voice her concerns.

"Something is seriously wrong with Dexter. This isn't like him."

"Yeah, I'm worried about him, too. You know last night, he was doing something strange."

"How?"

"Well, he stood in the middle of our room and all of a sudden; purple flames surrounded him. I felt enormous pressure coming from him. Like an evil force so powerful, I felt like I would suffocate. Thankfully, Hunter let me crash at his room. But I can't keep sleeping in other guys rooms. We have to stop this."

"We?"

"He's my brother. I owe it to him. And, he really likes you a lot. Maybe even deep down, he loves you. But he would be too shy to admit it. If I can't reach him, you can. Let's meet by the Enchanted Woods after school to discuss our strategy."

Daring walked away so he could get to his next class. Raven stood there silent; contemplating what Daring had said.

"Hey Narrator! This is getting too depressing! How about something funny to lighten the mood?!"

Maddie! You are ruining the moment! This is supposed to be a serious story!

"But can't you just..."

No!

"How about if I..."

Maddie!

"I just want to help."

Please let me finish the story. Ahem! Daring was in his Heroes Training class doing what he does best while Dexter was off to the side, like he always was.

"You know you are better than him. Now is the time to show it," said his inner voice. Dexter's eyes narrowed and then he grabbed a sword and began to approach Daring.

"Dexter? You gonna give it a try," Daring asked.

"How about something a little more challenging. Like a real opponent."

"Come on, Dex. You can't be serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking," said Dexter with malicious intent.

"Alright you two, that's enough," said the Professor.

"Today. After school. In the Enchanted Woods. Bring your sword," said Dexter as he walked by his brother.


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the day, Raven had decided to meet up with Daring to figure out how to help save Dexter from himself. As she headed towards the Enchanted Woods, she heard Apple calling to her hysterically.

"Raven! Wait!"

"Apple? What's wrong?"

"Dexter challenged Daring to a duel!"

"What?!"

"I tried to talk Daring out of it, but he said something about trying to save him. Do you know what he means?"

"I think I do," said Raven as she took off for the woods. Apple followed behind her. When Apple and Raven arrived, a crowd had already gathered. Maddie waved to Raven and Apple.

"Did they start yet," asked Apple in a worried tone.

"Not yet. They've just been staring each other down," said Ashlynn.

"I've never seen them like this. It's like, Dexter is out for blood," said Hunter.

"You don't think Dex would," Sparrow began till Raven got in his face.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!"

"Raven, calm down. I'm just as worried about them as you. Hopefully Daring can beat some sense into him," Sparrow retorted.

Daring and Dexter continued to look at each other. Rage was burning in Dexter's eyes.

"Too long. Too long have I stood in your shadow. Too long have I been compared to you. But today; the whole school, no; the whole world will see that I, Dexter Charming is greater than Daring Charming."

"Dex! Stop this madness! This isn't you!"

"No! Your time is up! And I will take my place at the top!"

Dexter came at his brother swinging. Daring parried the best he could.

His technique is all over the place, Daring thought to himself. He's just swinging like a madman.

"You make it sound like a bad thing."

Maddie, now is not the time. Due to his swinging wildly, Dexter managed to get the upper hand and sent Daring flying.

"Do you surrender?!"

"Not a chance."

"Daring! Don't hurt him," cried Raven.

"I can't make any promises. It's either him or me."

"Well put brother. But lets liven things up a bit."

In Dexter's hand, a ball of purple magic formed.

"When did he learn to do that," said Raven.

"Batter up," said Dexter as he threw it at his brother.

Daring managed to swing the ball into the air.

"Since when you can do dark magic," asked Daring.

"Doesn't matter now. What you should be worrying about is if you can dodge my attacks."

Dexter unleashed a barrage of fire balls at Daring, who managed to dodge quite a number of them. The others he deflected with his sword.

"Good work brother. But let's see you dodge this!"

Dexter began to concentrate. Black jagged lines appeared to grow from his eyes as purple flames formed around him. Raven then felt a sense of dread overcome her.

"We need to get everyone out of here now," she cried to Apple.

Apple didn't question it and soon she and the others began to scream at people to run, to which they complied. Raven turned to see Dexter unleash his attack at Daring. Next thing she knew she ran towards Daring.

"Raven! No," cried Apple.

Raven had just managed to intercept the attack with a shield that negated the blast. When the dust settled, Raven stood between Daring on the ground and Dexter a few feet away.

"How were you able to deflect my attack," demanded Dexter.

"Dexter please! You have to stop! There is something evil inside of you," Raven cried.

"Dex! There's still time! We can fix this," Daring yelled.

"I don't want to fix it! Later losers!"

Dexter then disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. Hunter and Sparrow helped Daring up.

"What happens now," asked Hunter.

"Raven. Did that magic seem familiar to you," asked Apple.

"Yeah. It did."

"Who's magic is it really," asked Cedar.

"My mothers."

The others let out a gasp.

"How could your mom do that," cried Briar. "Isn't she like locked away?!"

"I'm not quite sure myself. But what I do know is that he needs my help."

"Why you," asked Cupid.

"I'm the only one who understands that power he possesses. There's a spell I learned while studying good magic."

"You've been learning good magic," asked Apple.

"Not the time to be questioning that. Anyway, I learned a spell that can purge evil magic out of people that are good."

"But you have evil magic. Wouldn't that work on you, too," asked Maddie.

"Believe me, if I could do it to myself I would. But, if it will work for Dexter, I'll do it. I need time to rework the spell so it wouldn't affect me."

"But what will happen to all that dark magic? We can't just let it loose," said Apple.

"I can ask Madame Yaga to create a container for it," said Raven.

"And while you're doing that. I'm going after him," said Daring.

"Are you nuts," yelled Sparrow.

"Dude! If Raven hadn't stepped in you would have been fried," cried Hunter.

"Why does it need to be just you," asked Cerise.

"He's my brother. My family. And family looks out for each other. I am going to save him. No matter what."  
>Meanwhile, in a dark corner of the woods, Dexter was doing his best to process what had just happened.<br>"They're all fools! They're all weaklings compared to me! I'll show them! I'll show them all how powerful I can be! I'll start at Book End and work my way up; to Ever After High. I'll bring them to their knees and they will beg for mercy!"  
>Dexter was clearly drunk with power and he relished it. The more worked up he got, the longer the lines on his face grew. The purple flames surrounding him grew brighter and hotter.<br>"I think it's time to show everyone that the new world order has arrived."  
>His black blazer turned into a black trench coat and his shirt turned a deep purple. Black sneakers were replaced with black boots and chains adorned his pants. His hair was no longer brown but black with purple streaks. His eyes took on a black soulless look along with an evil grin.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. Hard to believe that this is the most reviewed story I have on here. Sorry if this is short but I like the way it ends here. If you guys are good, I may post the next part tomorrow. ;)**

Raven had locked herself in her room trying to master the purging spell. Apple and the other girls were waiting outside.

"Why does she have to do this alone," cried Apple as she paced the floor.

"You know she's the only one best equipped to fight dark magic," said Cedar.

"I know but I just wish there was another way."

"This isn't something you can just talk out," said Cerise. "Dexter's beyond that now."

"I wonder how Daring is doing," said Briar.

Daring and the other guys were down at the armory. Daring was putting on armor specifically made to defend against dark magic.

"You sure you don't want our help," asked Hunter.

"This is something I have to do. He's my brother and I am responsible for him."

"But he's our friend, too," said Hopper.

"I know but I don't want to risk any of you guys getting hurt."

"But this is what we trained for," said Humphrey.

"Guys, this is nothing like what we trained for," said Daring. "Sure some of us fight dragons and wolves and other creatures. But are any of us prepared to fight dark magic like this? No and as inexperienced as I am, I still need to fight. For his sake."

Daring walked out of the armory. He put on a black chest plate and black boots. He branded a black shield with a silver dragon on it, a sword and black cape. He exchanged his gold crown for a silver one. If he was going to fight, he'd do it in style. He and the rest of the guys approached the girls standing outside of Raven and Apple's dorm.

"Is she ready," asked Daring.

"Not sure. I don't want to interrupt her," said Apple.

Then, the door opened and out came Raven. She braided her hair back and put on a simpler version of her Legacy Day outfit. Minus all the jewelry and just a simple crown.

"You ready for this," she asked Daring.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Did you bring the magic container?"

"Sparrow should be bringing it," said Hunter.

Then, Blondie's MirrorPad began to beep.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong," asked Cupid.

"Dexter's been spotted outside of Book End!"

"Raven, let's go! We can't afford to wait for Sparrow! Tell him to bring it to us as soon as possible," said Daring as he and Raven ran down the hallway.

"Good luck," cried Apple.

Down in Book End, Dexter was making his way down the street.

"Time for this place to live up to its name!"

He began to blast buildings causing people to run in fear. Purple flames licked the sky. One brave soul tried to hit Dexter from behind. But he knew it was coming and grabbed the bat before it made contact.

"Nice try."

He then punched the man into a wall nearby.

"Now for the final blow."

But before he could fire it, another blast struck his hand. He turned to see Raven with her arm extended and Daring next to her glaring at him.

"That's enough Dexter," shouted Daring.

"So it's you two who plan to stop me? Don't make me laugh."

"Dex! This isn't you! You have fight the evil inside you," Raven pleaded.

"If it's a fight you want; I'll gladly oblige."

Dexter unleashed his fury at Raven and Daring. Daring came at him with his sword which Dexter replied with his own.

"Raven! Get that spell ready," cried Daring.

Raven then began to concentrate. Focusing on the evil she sensed in Dexter and wanting to purge him from it. Her hands began to glow a lighter purple. What she had failed to realize was Dexter had knocked Daring back and saw what she was trying to do. He charged up an attack and fired it at her. Raven looked to see the blast coming but she couldn't move. The next thing she knew she was flying through the air in someone's arms.

"Daring?!"

"What kind of Prince would I be if I couldn't rescue a damsel," he smirked.

"I don't think this is the time for that," Raven retorted.

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

They landed a few feet away, trying to distance themselves from Dexter.

"He's stronger. If I don't purge that evil there's no hope for him," said Raven.

"Yeah, but without that magic containment it will just spread everywhere. Where the hex is Sparrow anyway?!"

"Did I hear my name?"

Raven and Daring looked to see Sparrow with a cross bow in hand. Hunter and Cerise were behind him.

"What are you doing," asked Raven.

"Thought maybe you could use this," said Sparrow tossing the container to Daring.

"And some back up," said Cerise.

"Thanks guys," said Raven.

Daring then gathered everyone together.

"Alright, listen up. Cerise, use your speed to confuse him. Hunter, you and I will come at him from all sides. Sparrow, provide cover fire. We need to give Raven time to ready herself and provide the opening she needs. Everyone ready," asked Daring.

The others nodded and got into their positions.

"Remember, Dexter's still in there. Try not to hurt him," pleaded Raven.

"With all due respect Raven. This Dexter is not gonna hold back. And neither should we," said Hunter.

"Come out, come out wherever you are," hollered Dexter.

Cerise darted to the left and then to the right.

"So, little Red Riding Hood wants to play?"

Dexter fired a few blasts at Cerise but she was too quick. She leapt away from each blast making Dexter frustrated. Then out of the shadows, Hunter came out with his ax ready. It narrowly missed Dexter's head who managed to doge it. Then, Daring came out with his sword but Dexter blocked it with his own.

"It's not nice to gang up on someone," said Dexter. Then, arrows of light were shot near his feet. Dexter looked to see Sparrow Hood aiming a cross bow at him.

"What's this? The son of Robin Hood missed his shot," mocked Dexter.

"I don't miss," Sparrow snarled back. He fired more arrows and they pierced Dexter's body. Daring looked on in horror.

"Dex!"

When Sparrow finished and the dust settled, Dexter's body was gone. Sparrow threw the weapon down in horror at what he just did.

"What have I done," he whispered.

Suddenly, he felt a chill go down his spine. He turned to see Dexter's angered face behind him.

"My turn."


	5. Chapter 5

Dexter sent Sparrow flying till he crashed into a wall.

"Sparrow," cried Hunter.

"Your little birdie's wings have been clipped."

He heard a growl behind him and noticed Cerise had lunged for him but he managed to kick her back in which she landed hard on the ground. Hunter came next with his ax. Dexter dodged his blows right and left. He then managed to side step and grabbed Hunter's arm and threw him. Dexter turned back toward Cerise who struggled to move and his sword appeared in his hand.

"Too bad your Huntsman can't save you this time," he sneered raising his sword up. Cerise flinched waiting for the final blow but it never came. She looked to see Daring's sword had blocked it.

"How about a prince," said Daring, giving a wink to Cerise. He then pushed Dexter back.

"This ends here Dex!"

"You're right. This ends here and now."

The two brothers fought with more intensity than ever. This was beyond sparring; they were fighting to win. Daring was grateful for the shield that blocked many of Dexter's attacks. It made it harder to maneuver since it was heavier than most shields he has used before. Fatigue had begun to set in for Daring and Dexter took full advantage of it. He knocked Daring down not far from Cerise.

"Well brother, it looks like I win. I'll give your regards to the family."

He prepared to fire but was hit unexpectedly. He turned to see Raven with tears in her eyes and a pained expression which turned to anger.

"Get away from them," yelled Raven.

"Well, well. I was hoping to face off against you," said Dexter as he made his way toward the center of town. Raven followed him.

"Please don't make me do this!"

"There's only room for one evil here. And if you won't be my evil queen; then I guess the world will have to settle for an evil King."

"Forgive me Dex," she whispered.

The two of them fought with everything they had. Each blow was met with the same intensity. Raven used her fists and legs more than her magic. She wanted to rely on her own strength. A quick kick to Dexter's stomach sent him flying and landed hard on the ground. She used this as her chance to perform the purging spell. She ran up behind Dexter and clasped her hands around where his jaw and neck meet. A swirl of black and purple smoke mixed in with a shaft of white light pierced the sky. It was a painful process; in which Dexter began to scream in agony. Raven did her best to keep herself from screaming but the pain became too much for her as well. They're screams echoed across the town. Daring had managed to use the last bit of strength he had to throw the containment toward the shaft of light. Soon the black and purple smoke were being sucked in. Finally, the smoke disappeared and the light went away. During the process, Daring had used his body as a shield for Cerise and was laying on top of her. She turned to see his face inches from hers. Soon, their cheeks were the same color as her red hood. Cerise shifted her gaze towards Raven and Dexter.

"Daring," she cried worryingly.

Daring looked to see Dexter already out cold on the ground with Raven about to follow suit. Soon, Apple and the others came running.

"Is everyone ok," she cried.

"Hunter," cried Ashlynn as she ran to his side.

"Sparrow? Where's Sparrow," said a worried Duchess.

A groan from a distance was heard and Sparrow made his way to the group. Next thing he knew, Duchesses arms were wrapped around his neck.

"What's this? The haughty Duchess has a heart," he snickered.

"Shut up! You're an idiot," she snarked.

Sparrow just smiled; he understood what she meant.

"Did Raven do it? Did she save Dexter," he asked.

"Yeah, but they don't look too good."

Meanwhile, a few of the princes were trying to help Daring.

"I'm fine! Just help my brother!"

"Raven," asked Apple as she approached her. Raven looked at her with half opened eyes.

"A-ap-ple."

"Raven," cried Apple as she saw Raven finally collapse.

It was all a blur. Everything happened so fast. And pain. So much pain. It's unbearable. So tired. Need to rest. Is that Apple calling me? Wait, that doesn't sound like Apple. It's...Dexter. Raven's eyes shot open. She was in the schools infirmary. She looked left and looked right. Maddie and Apple were relieved to see their friend finally awake.

"Welcome back Raven," said Apple.

"What happened," asked Raven sitting up.

"You passed out after you saved Dexter," said Maddie.

"How long have I been out?"

Apple and Maddie looked at each other.

"You've been out for five days," said Maddie.

"What?!"

"Dexter woke up three days ago. Daring and I told him what happened. I have never seen someone so heartbroken," said Apple.

"He's been sitting by your bed ever since," said Maddie.

"Where is he now?"

"We told him to go eat something. He only left after we said we would watch for him," said Apple.

"I appreciate that. Thanks. What about the magic containment?"

"Madame Yaga is taking care of that."

"I see. I think I need a minute to myself if you don't mind."

"That's fine. I'll see you soon," said Apple.

"Bye-bye," said Maddie.

As the two of them left, Apple noticed someone else standing by the door.

"Give her a moment. I know she'll be happy to see you."

Back in the infirmary, Raven looked at her hands nervously. She wasn't sure if the purge worked on her or not. She created a simple flame on her palm and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're awake."

Raven looked to see Dexter standing by the door. He was back to his old self. Shy smile and blue eyes hidden behind black rimmed glasses.

"Hey Dex," she said with a soft smile but turned to a frown when she saw his smile fade away as he made his way toward her bed.

"I...I want to say I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything I did to you."

"Dex, I..."

"I know it's not going to make things better but it's a start. I'm sorry Raven. For hurting you like that."  
>Raven looked at his heartbroken face and felt sorry for him. She wondered what all did Daring and Apple told him of what he did. But there was one incident she wanted to ask him about but wasn't sure if she should.<p>

"Even for the photo?"

"Photo?"  
>She immediately regretted asking him. But he was persistent.<p>

"Raven? What did I do to the photo?"

Raven sighed and told him.

"Remember that carnival we went to with all those photo booths?"

"Yeah?"

"We took a picture together. I had so much fun doing that."

"I did, too."

"Well, you pulled yours out and."

"Raven, please tell me."

"You burned it."

Dexter's face fell and he buried his face into his hands.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Dexter, please. I know it wasn't you."

"That's still no excuse for what happened. I promise I will make it up to you."

"You don't have to go that far."

Dexter took hold of Raven's hand.

"Please! I have to! I'll never be to forgive myself if I don't!"

Dexter put his head down and his shoulders began to shake.

"I don't deserve it," he said quietly.

"What," inquired Raven.

"Your forgiveness," Dexter said looking up. A few tears had escaped and it broke Raven's heart to see that. She got up and wrapped her arms around him to give him a reassuring hug.

"That's too bad. Because I already have."

"Raven, I..."

"Shhhhh. I want to stay like this for a bit."

Raven squeezed him tighter and he responded in kind. A few days later, Raven was back on her feet and felt much better. Dexter asked Raven if she wanted to go to a small carnival just outside of Book End. After everything that happened, she figured it would be nice to have some fun. When they got there, they enjoyed rides and delicious food. Then, Dexter told her he had a surprise.

"Will you just tell me what it is already," asked Raven as she was being led by Dexter.

"Be patient. We're almost there. Take a look."

Raven looked to see a photo booth.

"You mean?"

"Yeah, to make up for the one I destroyed," said Dexter sheepishly.

"What are waiting for?!"

Raven dragged him into a booth. They posed a lot of silly poses and a few serious ones.

"Wait, I want to try one more. Sit on my lap," asked Dexter.

"Huh," asked a blushing Raven.

"Please," pleaded Dexter as he blushed.

Raven obliged and Dexter got the camera started. As the camera counted down, Raven put on her best smile but at the last second; Dexter kissed her on her cheek and the camera captured her shocked expression.

"What was that for?"

"Well, I had wanted to do that the first time we did this but I was too chicken to do it. But, tonight it seemed easier. If one good thing came out of that experience is that I need to be more honest with myself and how I feel about you. Raven, I've liked you since the first time I saw you. I just wanted you to know that. Even if you don't feel the same way that's fine..."

Raven put her finger on his lips to get him to be quiet. She gave him a little smirk.

"You missed."

"Huh?"

"My lips are right here," she said pointing to them.

Dexter's smile grew so big, it might have rivaled Kitty's. He tightened his grip on Raven's waist.

"Oh, I see them now."

They leaned in just as the camera flashed again capturing the kiss.

**Thank you everyone for sticking with this story; I hope you enjoyed it! Please check out my other stories and I will see you next time!**


End file.
